


Much A-Q About Nothing

by genericfanatic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: A romance between a mortal and an immortal being  was always going to be difficult.It's even more difficult when the immortal being's family gets involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Icheb hailed at the door. No response. He hailed again. A very weak “Come in” sounded.   
Q looked up, eyes red, clearly trying to hide the fact he’d been crying, but as his mortal body was still relatively new, was unsuccessful. “Icheb?” He said, “What are you doing here?”

Icheb held his hands behind his back in respect. “I came to see how you were doing. I heard what happened.”

Q slumped onto his bed. “I wouldn’t think you’d be worried. I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again after what I did.” 

Icheb shrugs. “Captain Janeway told me what you did to try and save my life. So, thank you.”

Q swallows, looking at his fingers, and playing with the sheets. “Yeah, well, sorry anyway.” 

Icheb looked around in silence. Q wasn’t following the standard protocols, but then again, Icheb had to assume they didn’t KNOW social protocols for visits, so he should take action. He pulled up a chair to sit across from his bed. “So, how ARE you holding up?”

Q shook his head, “I don’t…I don’t know what to feel. I’m not too keen on the whole emotions thing anyway.”

Icheb tilted his head, trying to get a read on him. “I didn’t realize emotionlessness was one of the Q’s features.” 

Q shrugs, “Emotionlessness no. More like…distance. We’re…THEY are so removed from most social structures that we don’t have as much in the way of…of whatever it is I’m feeling.”

Icheb nodded “I would imagine…loss, sadness, guilt, even some anger and betrayal.”

Q swallows. “That about covers it. How did you know?

“How did I know what it’s like to be set up as the salvation of your species, and then be separated from them forever? Because I’ve been there.”

“You?

Icheb swallowed, bringing the memory to mind, “My species, the Brunali, were nearly destroyed by the Borg. I was created to generate a virus that would infect the Borg once I had been assimilated. It managed to destroy one ship, but—“

“But Voyager rescued you before you were re-assimilated.” Q finished, figuring it out. “They saved your life.”

“And destroyed the Brunali’s last hope.” Icheb sighed, “I know what they did wasn’t right. Still, I can’t help feeling I failed them.”

Q nodded, understanding. “Did you ever get over those feelings?”

Icheb frowned, thinking about it, “That is imprecise. It is more like, it became more manageable over time, and with support from my friends, like Seven and the other Borg children.”

Q sighed, “You’re my only friend. And I nearly got you killed.”

Icheb scooted his chair closer. “Still, I am here for you. I’ve downloaded some lessons from the doctor on ‘supporting friends in hard times.’ If you need someone better versed in the etiquette, I’m sure I could get Neelix to—“

Q waved away the suggestion with his hand. He sat up, facing Icheb, “I think it will take some time before Neelix forgives me. But even if it didn’t, I’d really like your help. So, what do we do first?”

Icheb remembered the steps as well as he would an astrometrics instruction sheet. “First, you need to know that you are being supported. You’re not alone in this.”

“We’ve established that.” Q said, “You’re helping me.”

Icheb nodded, quickly recalling the next step. “Second, you should feel free to express all of your emotions.”

Q threw his head back, “But we just DID that. You told me about my emotions yourself!”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Icheb asked, slightly annoyed that Q was insulting his methods. 

“I don’t know!” Q stood up and paced around the room, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know where I’m going to go. I have…I have nothing.” He clutched his mouth, and Icheb could hear the tears rising in his voice even though he was turned away. 

“You don’t have nothing. I’m sure if you asked Captain Janeway to stay—“

“I told you.” He said, wiping his eyes, “I told you, she said if I slipped up one more time I was off the ship.”

“Things are different now,” Icheb said, “You’re different. You could at least ask.”

Q nodded, though didn’t turn around. “M-maybe I could. I just—Ah, I can’t stop crying.” 

Icheb stood up and walked to the replicator. “Computer, one glass of water, cold.” The replicator obliged and he brought it to Q. “To replace the loss of liquids.” Q took a small sip, eyes red and puffy. “Another method described is the act of physical comfort, but I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Q swallowed the water, as someone unused to eating and drinking was prone to do. “Like what?”

Icheb leaned in and gave Q a hug. He didn’t receive many hugs, not since he left his parents behind. Seven did not enjoy physical comfort, and she was the one he was closest too. 

Q seemed to take comfort in it, though, as he wrapped his own arms around Icheb’s back, the tears coming fast and hot as he cried against Icheb. Icheb stood patient. Neither would understand, at the time, why their hearts were beating so fast. 

 

“Please, Seven, give him a chance.” Icheb often worked in sync with Seven, but whenever they sparred, it was as though two brick walls fought against one another. “You KNOW he has the skills necessary.”

“He has a great deal of knowledge,” She says, continuing her work as though she weren’t also holding a conversation, “But he has yet to show the work ethic required to work in astrometrics.”

“He’s changed. He’s different, now.” 

“He nearly had you killed.”

“He SAVED me, though!” She gave him a look that was meant to quiet him. When she saw that he was persistent, she sighed. 

“If Commander Chakotay assigns him to astrometrics, I will ‘give him a chance,’ as you say.”

“He’d be more likely to assign him here with your recommendation.” That was one step slightly too far, and this time, when Seven gave him the look, Icheb DID fall silent. 

Still, he didn’t need to stay quiet for long, as above them appeared Q in a flash of light, “ICHEB!” He shouted, arms open and giddy. He jumped down to their level, and gave Icheb a giant hug. 

“Q!” Icheb said, “Your powers—“

“My dad got the continuum to reverse their decision! I’m a full fledged Q again!” He pulled back, “I’m going on a trip with my dad again, but I’ll come visit you after to tell you how things are going, all right?”

Icheb smiled at him, “That sounds great, Q, good luck.” 

“Smile!” With no more warning, a holorecorder appeared in Q’s hand, and he grabbed Icheb’s shoulder’s pulling him in for a picture. Q then handed the picture of the two of them to Icheb. “To remember me by. I’ll see you later!” 

With that, Q disappeared, leaving the room in silence. Within a few moments, Seven resumed her work as though nothing had happened. “Well, that solves that problem.” 

Icheb nodded, not acknowledging the pit that had just fallen in his stomach.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyager is back home and the crew are welcomed by friends.

“Captain Janeway,” Admiral Paris said, “I’d like to introduce you to Captain Jean Luc Picard and Commander Riker from the Enterprise.” Janeway turned the millionth smile on the millionth Captain she was supposed to meet tonight. She was grateful beyond reason to be back in the alpha quadrant, but she was ready to face Hirogen or Kazan or Borg or whoever else she needed to in order to get out of this welcome home party. 

“The woman of the hour,” Captain Picard said, “It’s good to meet you. I’ve been an avid reader of your reports on the Borg.” Admiral Paris walked off at that point. 

Janeway’s mouth hurt from smiling, “Yes, well, your own logs were very helpful at dealing with those situations.” She really hoped her exhaustion wasn’t coming through. She looked over at Picard’s companion, “But you…Commander Riker, I know you don’t remember, but we have actually met once before.”

Picard and Riker exchanged a surprised look. “Really?” Riker said, “Why wouldn’t I remember? I mean, I don’t, but…was this before you left on the Voyager mission?”

“No, actually,” Janeway said, “It was during. We had a bit of a situation with someone you may be acquainted with--”

“I introduced you,” A voice said behind them. A voice they were all very well acquainted with. Picard and Janeway winced as Q clapped them both on the shoulders. “Oh, this is a DREAM come true. My favorite humans all in the same place! Ah, it took you long enough.” 

“Q,” Riker said, disdain in his voice, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Q and I just wanted to welcome Cathy home, she was gone for so long, and she did take her time with it, too, slowpoke.”

‘Cathy’ took a deep breath, turning to Q, “How are you Q?”

“Oh, same as always going from civilization to civilization, a space anomaly here, a micronebula there.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Being omnipotent can get so dreary. But there’s always Junior to make things interesting.”

“Junior?” Picard said. 

“Speaking of which, where is my godson?” Kathryn said.

“Godson?” Riker said.

Q turned to the Enterprise commanders, blinking. “Have ALL the Enterprise crew become parrots, or just you two?”

Janeway sighed, “There was….a war in the Q continuum. To end it, they had some fresh blood to the mix, and Q had a son.”

“Oh, Cathy, it’s not like you to underplay your role in things,” Q said, holding onto Janeway’s shoulders and giving them a little shake. “You know Jean-Luc, you only saved humanity. This Captain here saved the CONTINUUM. Gave me some excellent advice all around, possibly better even than yourself. We’re good friends now. Of course, we were almost lovers.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She shoved his hand off her shoulders. “As I was saying, where is your son? I thought you were his eternal guardian.”

“Ah, yes. Don’t worry your little head, he’s around. He’s gone to find his little friend, uh, Ipek or something.” 

“Icheb.” Janeway said, “Well, make sure he comes to say hello before he leaves. He is my FAVORITE Q.” She said, emphasizing the word a little more than was necessary. 

Q clutched his chest. “Cathy. I’m honestly hurt.”

Picard was recovering from his shock. “I’m sure an ego of your size will recover, Q.” 

Q crossed his arms, still looking offended. “Well then. I’m going to go mingle. Farewell.” He walked off into the crowd. 

Picard and Janeway watched him leave, then stared at one another, “I think,” Picard said, “That I had best read your logs more closely.”

 

Icheb sat in his room on Voyager, reading Starfleet entrance policy. He had already trained plenty, which would give him a clear advantage in his future studies. Still, now that he was in the Alpha Quadrant he would be expected to join the physical Starfleet academy. 

He wasn’t exactly looking forward to that. He knew several people who were more reluctant than excited to have finally attained their goals. Well, two others, Seven and Naomi. Still, Naomi was going to meet her father for the first time, so she’d have that. And Seven was being asked to work with Starfleet to update all their technology, especially in efforts against the Borg. 

He would be alone at the Academy. Sure, he could visit members of the Voyager crew on a regular basis, but he would be forced to adapt to yet another new social situation, one which he knew he could handle, but still, it was not something he would look forward to. 

Not only would he be the only former-drone there, he was the only delta quadrant species in this quadrant, since Neelix left the ship. It would be nice to have at least one friend.

A flash of light diverted his attention. “Hey Itchy!” Q sat on Icheb’s desk, looking down at him.   
Icheb couldn’t contain his smirk, “Hey, Q-ball.”

Q leapt down and lay back on his bed, “What are you doing here? There’s a party out there in your honor!”

Icheb swiveled his chair, “It isn’t in my honor.”

“It’s in honor of the Voyager crew. You’re part of the crew last time I checked.” Q crossed his hands behind his head. “So what gives?” 

Icheb shrugged. “Seven said my presence was not required, and I have not yet mastered the Doctor’s social lesson ‘life of the party,’” 

Q rolled his eyes, “Ah, the Doctor. Never met a hologram with such a stick up his ass.”

Icheb frowned. “I do not believe it is possible for him to—“

“Don’t short your circuits, Itchy, just a joke.” He sat up. “Well, if you don’t want to GO to the party, we can always have one here!” He snapped his fingers and there was a disco ball and several dancers in his room, each doing various dances. Q himself was in a silver jumpsuit, doing a dance Icheb didn’t recognize on his dresser. 

“Q!” Icheb said over the blaring music, “Can you turn it down please?” 

Q sighed, snapped his fingers and the dancers and music disappeared. There was still a disco ball and Q still sat in the silver jumpsuit. “Alright, what do YOU wanna do?”

Icheb leaned back in his chair, “I’m studying.” 

Q rolled his eyes, “Even STARFLEET is taking a break right now. STAR. FLEET. Don’t you ever relax?”   
Icheb nods, “Sure I do. I mean, I am relaxed. I just…” He shrugged. “I am more relaxed on Voyager,”   
Q jumped down off the dresser. “Fine, we’ll stay here. As long as we do something other than study, because that’s just not a thing that happens.” 

Icheb stood up, crossing his arms, “Well, you’re supposed to be the all-knowing one. What should we do?” 

Q leaned back, “I have a few ideas.” He snapped his fingers, and with a flash of light, they were gone.

 

“Q!” Captain Janeway shouted over the din. 

In a flash, he was beside her, “Ah, Cathy, whatever seems to be the problem?”

She pointed outside the window, “Voyager has disappeared from the docking ring in a flash of light.”

He looked to where the ship was supposed to be. “Can’t leave him alone for a second. Don’t worry Cathy, I’ll bring it back.” He snapped his fingers and left. 

 

Icheb looked out the window at the planet below, a swirl of blues, greens, and purples. “Where are we?”

“The name is unprounouncable to you, but you don’t need to speak to appreciate the girls down there.” He pats Icheb on the shoulder.

Icheb sighed, “That’s what you said the last time you hijacked a ship with me inside it. As I recall, that didn’t turn out that well.”

Icheb couldn’t be sure, but for a moment he could have sworn Q looked sheepish. “This—this won’t be anything like that. No weird authorities here who are actually my father. And we’re going to bring the ship back, no one’s using it. Now, do you want to go down to the surface?”

Icheb takes a breath, “I don’t…I’m not actually—“

“Oh come ON, Itchy!” Q said, “We’re not doing anything wrong, why can’t you just have a little fun!” Icheb winced slightly as Q yelled. Q bit his lip, “I…I’m sorry. I just. I thought you would like this.”

“I do!” Icheb said, “Or, I would. I mean, I appreciate the effort, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m not really into girls.” Icheb said. 

Q blinked at him. His face was unreadable, though its usual cocky smile was gone. Icheb stared at him. He had heard of cultures that did not approve of homosexuality, even Earth was like that hundreds of years ago, but he had never faced that in person. Still, he had never expected that kind of attitude from Q. 

Another moment passed, and Q was doubled over in laughter. Icheb was more confused. “Well why didn’t you SAY so? Man, we are in the WRONG solar system, I’ll take you to Hunkylicious prime. Hunkylicious is my name for it, by the way. Wait, just so I don’t get confused again, you ARE into males right? If not, there are still some options we just—“

“Yes, Q. Well, sort of.” 

“Sorta?” Q said, snapping his fingers. In no time at all they were orbiting a red planet instead. “What does sorta mean?”

“It means, I don’t like—I mean, the way you mean like—many people at all. But when I do, they’re men.”

Q nodded, “Well, I think you’re going to like at least one or two guys on this planet. They’ve got all sorts of—“

“Distinguished gentlemen you will not be entertaining tonight.”

Q, or rather, Q Senior appeared between the two of them. “What have I told you about taking other people’s ships?”

“But—But it’s Aunt Cathy’s, I’m sure she’d let me borrow it! And no one was using it, I was gonna put it back, and Icheb said he wanted to stay on Voyager, and—“

“Enough,” Q senior snapped his fingers and the planet outside disappeared, leaving the station dock in its place. “Now, Aunt Cathy’s been waiting for you. Go greet her.”

Q’s shoulder’s slumped. “Fine.” He said. Satisfied, Q senior snapped his fingers and left. Q shrugged his shoulders at Icheb. “Well, I guess I should head over to the party. Just promise me you won’t bury yourself in this Starfleet stuff.”

“Actually,” Icheb said, “I could go with you.” 

Q blinked, smiling, “Sure, but I thought you said you didn’t want to go.”

Icheb shrugged, “Maybe with you it won’t be so bad.”

Q’s smile practically reached from ear to ear. He grabbed Icheb’s hand, who immediately felt his pulse starting to race. “Who knows, maybe later we can head to Hunkylicious prime after all.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icheb and Q go to those they trust the most.

Icheb scanned his bio signs. Yup. It was just as the Doctor had told him. Just thinking about Q had lead to minor arousal signs. He had really hoped it wasn’t going to come to that. 

For one, Q’s form was just the temporary one that would appear to interact with him and other humanoid life forms. For another, he was an all-powerful omnipotent being, practically a trickster god. And that wouldn’t do.

But it was distracting as he attempted to focus on his cadet work. As expected, due to his training on Voyager, he was able to skip ahead. But there was still a ways to go before he became an officer. And thoughts about a being who would appear at random intervals with no accountability were not helping. Though, it did seem like ever since they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant, he was visiting more often. 

He tried to focus on his reading, but instead ended up laying on his bed, thinking back to the trip Q had taken him on. The men there were just as attractive as Q had said, but somehow he had only eyes for one being there. Q’s sense of humor, now that it was no longer cruel, was actually the most amusing thing Icheb had interacted with in a while. 

He took a deep breath and looked through his datapad, looking for a note he had received a few days ago. Seven was currently at Starfleet Headquarters going over lessons on the Borg with various admirals. He got up off of his bed and began walking to headquarters. 

He hit the notification panel, hearing Seven’s beckoning “enter,” to which he complied. 

“Icheb,” Seven said, “Is there a problem?”

“No,” Icheb said, “Well, kind of. I have a social quandary I wish to discuss with you.”

Seven indicated a seat by her side. He sat down. “Surely I cannot be the most…qualified for social inquiries. Someone at the academy or, one of the other members of Voyager’s crew…”

“But you understand my…my perspective on social issues. We were both a part of the collective. You helped me to regain my individuality.”

Seven sighed, “You are more comfortable speaking to me?” Icheb nodded, “I will attempt to assist you.”

Now the moment was here, Icheb wasn’t sure where to start. “Seven…you’ve…you’ve had romantic interests before, correct?” 

Seven’s eyebrows rose up. “Yes.”

“Did you,” Icheb started, though decided to approach it from another angle, “Have you ever developed a romantic attraction to someone you shouldn’t have?”

Seven frowned, “Clarify.” 

Icheb desperately did not want to explain his exact situation with Seven, or anyone really. “Have you ever developed an attraction to someone who…who was unavailable to pursue in some way?”

Seven bit her lip. “Yes, I have.”

He nodded, mildly curious as to what this situation was, but it was not the issue at hand. “How did you…How do you deal with the feelings?”

Seven considered him for a moment, “I usually kept myself occupied with other tasks to keep myself from dwelling on the subject.”

“And…the romantic feelings eventually went away?”

She frowned, thinking of her response. “That is…an inaccurate description. It does gradually become easier to ignore the feelings. Perhaps in time, there will come a day where you will not think about them anymore.”

“Have you reached that point?” He asked.

She sighs, pursing her lips. “No.” 

Icheb nodded solemnly. “I see.” He bit his lip and looked away. “I…I shall attempt to focus on my work for Starfleet Academy.”

She tilted her head at him. “If there is anything else I can assist with? I am aware I’m not the..” she searched for the word, “Most comforting person in the quadrant, but if you require talking—“

“I…” He takes a deep breath, not quite sure where his sentence would end up, “Seven, you know that you have been there for me through everything, but you’re also the closest thing I have to a parental figure. It’s just…slightly awkward to—“

“I understand.” She says. She bites her lip, tapping her fingers on her arm. “Perhaps there are friends at the academy you could talk to.”

He shrugged. “Several people at the academy have been together for a while, I haven’t…I mean, everyone is civil, but…”

“You don’t have any friends?” She asked. He shrugged. “Then…who is it that you have romantic feelings for?” 

He opened his mouth, then shut it again, “I…do you remember Q’s son?” 

She nods, processing the data. She bites her lip, “I…see your dilemma.” He sighs, burying his head in his hands. “I recommend that you attempt to adapt to your new social circles. New friends may help.” 

He nods in agreement. “I…shall make the attempt.”

Neither of them noticed the literal fly on the wall that disappeared at that moment in flash of white light. 

 

Q paced inside a nebula for a few minutes. Or millennia. He lost track. It didn’t really matter anyway. Icheb had “developed romantic feelings” for him? That…well…he was surprised. And he was old enough, it was getting hard to genuinely surprise him. 

Of course, mortals across the galaxy fell for all kinds of Q. It was part of the deal of being an all powerful being. It had even happened to him. 

But…with Icheb it was different for some reason. He knew…well, Icheb had been his first friend, that was established. And he did care about Icheb, he did. The idea of causing him distress made him feel…bad. Really bad. He wanted to make Icheb happy. Ever since he had been human his emotions had been more similar to the humanoids than his fellow Q.

Still, a romantic relationship with a mortal? A real one? He had never considered it before. He was an immortal omnipotent being. Icheb was mortal. That had a wealth of problems just starting out.   
Even then, though, of all the things Q enjoyed about traversing the cosmos, some of the best parts were being able to tell Icheb about them afterwards. He liked making Icheb happy, especially as he knew that Icheb was a bit uptight, and didn’t laugh for just anyone. 

He knew a bit of the signs of romantic attraction within humanoids. He didn’t exactly have any of the biological responses if he didn’t want to. But, it was unusual for a Q to care as much for a humanoid as he did for Icheb. None of the rest certainly had casual friendships with them. Even his father, who was known for his time spent with humans, had at most a superior fascination bordering on affection as one had for a pet with a sample few humans, including his Aunt Cathy.   
Maybe what he had could be considered romantic. He wasn’t really certain on the difference. But…maybe it was enough to try it out.

He snapped his fingers, leaving the nebula and landing in Kathryn Janeway’s new office, as she had been promoted recently to Admiral. 

Janeway jumped practically out of her skin as Q popped in, slamming his hands down on her desk. “How does one attract humanoids?” 

Janeway took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and took a long sip of coffee before finally opening her eyes to say, “Q. What have I told you about popping in?”

Q frowned, trying to remember. He had a lot on his mind. “Oh! Right.” He snapped his fingers and disappeared. At the same moment, there was a hail at the door. 

She took another sip, preparing herself for whatever shitstorm was about to hit. “Come in, Q.”

Q marched through the door. “How do you attract humanoids?” He asked.

Janeway clicked her tongue. “I suppose it depends on the humanoid. Why do you ask?”

He opens his mouth, prepared to explain the entire situation, but then remembered Icheb’s awkwardness discussing this with Seven, one of the people he was closest to. “I…can’t tell you.” 

She nods, “Okay, rephrasing: Why are you asking me? Why don’t you talk to your father about this?” 

Q shook his head violently, “No, my father can NOT know about this. If he knew…I mean, a Q, pursuing a relationship with a common mortal? I’d be grounded for eternity. Possibly literally.” 

She nodded, “I…see. Okay. So.” She rubbed her temples slightly, trying very hard to stay patient with the neverending soap opera that was the Q continuum. “So. You want to attract a humanoid. Why?”

He paced around the room, “Well, not exactly ‘attract.’ He’s already attracted to me. But I mean…how do I like…tell him I’m attracted to him too? Like…is there some kind of weird ritual, or…”

Kathryn lifted her hands to stop him talking. Honestly she was mostly concerned if he was trying to get up to something less moral, but this didn’t seem to be the case. “Alright, alright. Different humanoids all have different cultures. Is this person a human?”

“Uh…no, he isn’t.” He said, “He’s part of Starfleet though?” Oh no. Kathryn was smirking. She had figured him out. 

“Well. You’re welcome to look through our database to find the cultural practices on various courtships throughout the alpha quadrant, and some delta quadrant species.” She tapped her computer and transferred the necessary information onto a datapad that she gave him. “Do you need anything else?”

He took the datapad, absorbing it’s information practically instantaneously, and found what he needed. “Thanks Aunt Cathy. Please just, don’t tell Dad about this.”

“I promise,” She said, and he disappeared again. She went back to her work, promising herself a warm bath when she got home.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a plan.

There was a hail on Icheb’s door. He frowned, not many people exactly visited. “Enter,” He said.

Q walked through in a matching cadet uniform to Icheb’s. Icheb felt his heart rise in his chest, “Hey Itchy! Are you busy? I need your help.” 

Icheb bit the inside of his lip, “I…I am busy, actually,” He lied, “I have a major assignment I need to complete.” He wondered if being a Q meant that he knew Icheb was lying. 

“C’mon, I really need your help. Please?” He asked. He was prepared to beg. 

Icheb sighed, and deeply wished he was better at pushing these emotions away. “Alright what is it?”

Q reached forward and grabbed his hand, then snapped his fingers and transported the both of them to what he had prepared. They seemed to be on a Starfleet shuttlecraft inside a giant nebula, swirling with colorful gases. “Q, you didn’t steal another Starfleet ship, did you?”

“What? No!” Q said, looking for where he put the items he left here, “No I made this. The structure is simple enough, sit down. I…I thought you would like it.” He grabbed the ceremonial shawl and put it around his neck, and picks up the datapad, “here,” he handed Icheb the pad. 

Icheb took a seat and looked through the datapad. He recognized the images of gene sequences, but the species was unfamiliar. “What is this?” 

“It’s an analysis of the gene structure for species 8472. It’s unlike anything in this galaxy, and I know you like geneology.”

Icheb blinked at him, “Thank you,” He said, scrolling through the pad, “Why are you giving this to me?”

“It’s supposed to be a courtship gift. It’s Brunali tradition to present a gift that is relevant to the person’s interests.”

Icheb blinked at him blankly. His face was expressionless as he processed the information. Q stared at him, waiting, patiently for him to react or respond in some way. Unfortunately, patience wasn’t what the Q as a species were known for. “Do…do you like it?”

“I—“ Icheb stammered out, but soon swallowed, “I…did you say Brunali courtship?”

“Well, I mean, technically, I said ‘courtship gift’ and ‘Brunali tradition,’ but yes, it is a Brunali courtship ritual, at least, according to the information Aunt Cathy got from your people. Oh, and, I nearly forgot.” He blinked into existence a Brunali rose, “Here.”

Icheb took the rose, looking between him and the rose. He continued not to react, beyond looking surprised. Q searched his face. Humanoid facial expressions were so hard to read. Was he angry? Happy? Disappointed? Oh god, did he do something wrong? “Is…did I mess something up? Did I get something wrong in the ritual?”

“I…” Icheb said again, trying to form a sentence, a task that was becoming increasingly difficult, “I wouldn’t know. I don’t actually know a lot about Brunali traditions.” 

Q’s shoulder’s sunk. “Well, it’s not like I could study any borg mating habits.” He snapped his fingers and the shawl around his shoulders disappeared. 

Icheb stood up to face him, putting the datapad and rose aside. “Mating habits? Q, what’s going on?”

If Q was human, he would have blushed. As it was, he had no idea what to do next, which, for a Q, was somewhat exhilarating. “I guess…initiating courtship? Ugh, that’s a horrible way to phrase it. I don’t know. I—I—“

“Breath, Q.”

“I don’t need to breath!” Q said. He took a deep breath anyway. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Which is weird, because I always know what I’m doing, even when I’m doing something ridiculous. But. I. I overheard you talking about…about me, with Seven.”

Icheb’s lips thinned into a line, and he finally showed emotion. That emotion was anger. Q could read that. “Q. You shouldn’t be listening in on other people’s conversations. Especially not—not—“

“Hey, hey!” He said, “I didn’t mean to overhear, I was coming to surprise you, and you were talking with her, and I was waiting and I—“

“Don’t tell me you couldn’t HELP it, Q! You knew better, you could—you have control over space and time, you’re telling me you were just going to WAIT?”

“ALRIGHT!” Q said, throwing his hands in the air, “I heard you say something about romantic interests, and…I was curious…I…I think subconsciously I wanted to know about your…interests. I didn’t know it was me! And when I found out, I thought…I thought you would want this.”

“Well, you were wrong!

“But you told Seven—“

“I told Seven that this,” he gestured between the two of them, “would never work.”

“But why?”

Icheb pinched the bridge of his nose not even sure where to begin. “Because, Q. You are a Q. I’m humanoid.”

“Look, it’s a bit of a drastic inter-species relationship, but things happen.”

“You’re omnipotent, immortal, all-powerful—“

“Stunningly handsome?”

“And annoying!” Icheb paced around the small shuttlecraft. 

Q sat down, silently watching him pace. “Look, I,” he started, “I don’t have this all figured out. I just—“

“You what?” Icheb said, “Didn’t think this through? Were just playing around? What? What is it?”

“I like you too.” Icheb hadn’t been expecting that answer. He was stricken silent, though he felt his pulse racing. There were the signs again, the ones the Doctor had told him about, minor arousal. Q pounced on the silence to stand up again, slowly stepping towards Icheb. “I’m not gonna pledge my undying love here. For one, I don’t die, so that’d be insincere right off the top. And no, I didn’t really think about all the complications before bringing you here, that’s my bad. But, if you were willing, I wanna give this a shot. You and me.”

He stepped directly in front of Icheb. He could swear his heart was beating hard enough Q must be able to hear it. His face rushed with heat. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

Q took one step back, looking at the ground, “If you don’t, I get it. I can take you back to the moment I picked you up, no one will even realize you’re gone. You can get back to your big project or whatever, I won’t bring it up again.”

“Do you mean it?” Icheb finally managed.

“Yeah, of course! I’ll do anything, it’s easy, just—“

“No, no.” Icheb said, waving his arm for Q to stop talking. “Do you really…you really have a romantic interest? In me? An underdeveloped biped?”

Q smiled, “A particularly handsome underdeveloped biped. Who happens to be my best and only real friend, and who has been there for me at my lowest and is unusually smart and did I mention handsome?”

Icheb’s entire face went red, but all his borg training couldn’t stop him from smiling at that. “Okay.”

“Okay? Okay what?”

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” Q’s eyebrows raised in surprise and his face slowly broke into a smile that seemed somewhat inhuman. “So how do we…I honestly don’t know much about courtship rituals…what do we, you know, do?”

“Well,” Q said, “I DO know a lot about them, having done a lot of research with the data Aunt Cathy gave me. There was one ritual I liked a lot.”

“What do we do?” Icheb asked, his stomach feeling as though he had assimilated butterflies.

Q bit his lip. “Close your eyes.” Icheb frowned at him. “Trust me!”

Icheb did as was requested of him, and Q nearly jumped out of his skin, if he had real skin. Still, his human form had enough sensitivity that this was going to be amazing. He grabbed the back of Icheb’s head, trying desperately to make sure he didn’t hurt Icheb. He leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Icheb’s heart soared at the contact. He had never been kissed before, and had no basis of what made a good or bad kiss, but he was pretty sure this fit in the ‘good’ category. He wondered if Q could do anything poorly. Maybe tact. But this wasn’t the time to think about that when his whole body was practically singing at just this small contact.

Icheb waited until Q pulled away, which might have been quite a while. Icheb took a deep breath. “Are you alright?” Q asked. Icheb nodded grateful. “Well, unfortunately, I now have no clue what to do.”

Icheb smiled, reached up, and cupped his face. “Well, we’ll have to figure it out together, then.” Q smiled back at him, “We can start be kissing again.”

Q gladly oblidged.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Icheb date

They did finally figure something of a schedule. With all the Borg training Icheb had gained, they organized a moment on Friday evening where Q could take him across the dimensions of space and time, on dates beyond anything Icheb could really understand. 

Sometimes they were beyond spectacular. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Icheb stood on top of the island, in the swimming trunks Q had made for him, as Q swam circles around him. The ocean floated in the middle of a nebula, the sky a swirling purple. 

“The water’s oxygenated, Itchy,” Q said, “You could swim straight through it and breath with ease. Look,” Q dove down beneath the surface and took exaggerated breaths under water. 

Icheb crossed his arms. “That doesn’t prove anything. You’re immortal.”

Q swam back to the surface, crossing his arms and leaning on the island. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous. Haven’t you swam before?”

Icheb kicked a small stone into the water. “It wasn’t exactly on the Borg training regimen.”

“Well than this is perfect!” Q said, “It’s impossible to drown here. You’ll be fine!” Icheb screwed up his mouth, unconvinced. “C’mon, Itchy, c’mon.” He started splashing him. Icheb covered his face for protection. Set on revenge, he leaned down to splash water back. 

That was a mistake. 

As he reached for the water, Q grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the water, dragging him down below the depths. 

Icheb held his breath as long as he could, struggling to break Q’s grip, but Q refused to let go, puckish grin on his face. Finally, he gasped in the water…and found it as easy to breath as oxygen. It was heavier, but it flowed in and out of his lungs, just as air would. 

Q watched him, his laughter at his boyfriend echoing in the water. He finally let go of his arm. Icheb frowned, and launched himself at Q, sending the both of them tumbling through the floating ocean. 

As a tangle of limbs they rotated back and forth, eventually settling into a close hold, their faces inches apart. Q blinked, staring into Icheb’s eyes, just before Icheb leaned forward to kiss him. He took it as thanks for teaching him to swim. 

 

Some were…less spectacular. 

 

“Take us home.”

“Oh, come on, you can’t really blame me for this.”

Icheb glared at Q. Q sighed and snapped their fingers until they were back in Icheb’s quarters at Starfleet Academy. He stalked off into the bathroom. 

“Hey, Itchy, er, Icheb! You know—I mean I didn’t mean—They’re the ones who threw mud at us!”

“You antagonized them!” Icheb said, grabbing a towel and wiping the mud on their face. 

“It was just a bit of fun!” Q said, “They couldn’t take a joke! I should have known better than saying things to primitive cultures.” 

That got Icheb to turn around, facing him, face full of rage. “Primitive cultures?”

Q leaned on Icheb’s desk, perfectly clean. “They literally had spears and leeches, Icheb, what else would you call it?”

“And I use phasers and hyposprays.” Icheb responded, “Don’t tell me that it’s so different to you.”   
Q blinked at him, dumbfounded. “I—you’re not—“

“What? From a primitive culture? Admit it, I have more in common with those people than I have with you.”

Q shook his head. “You’re different. 

“Really? Why?”

“Because you’re my BOYFRIEND!” Q said, “You’re…you’re important to me.” Icheb huffed turning back into the bathroom to wipe off the biggest mud globs. “Hey, wait a second, don’t walk away.” Q followed him. “I mean it, you are.”

“I might be,” Icheb said, “But I’m still ‘primitive’ compared to you. It’s who I am, and that’s not going to change. I need you to accept that.” 

Q nodded, “I…okay. Okay, I’ll try. I will!”

Icheb nodded back. “Good. Now leave.”

Q opened his eyes in horror. “You don’t mean…not forever…”

“No, of course not,” Icheb said. “You can come back next week, but right now I need to take the longest sonic shower I’ve ever had.”

Q brightened instantly. “Can I come with?” Icheb glared at him. “Right, bad timing.” He kissed Icheb’s cheek. “See you next week!” 

Q disappeared, and went directly to the next week, to find Icheb in a much better mood. 

 

Some were perfectly mundane. 

 

“C’mooooon. I was gonna take you to go cliff-diving. It’s fun!”

“Mmm. In a minute.” Icheb said, his mind laser-focused in on the datapad in front of him. Q lay on his bed, hanging off of it in distress and boredom. 

“I will literally bring you back to this exact instant.” Q said, “You’ll have plenty of time to work on whatever that is.”

“I’m on a roll,” Icheb said, “I don’t want to be interrupted, I’ll lose the flow.” 

Q groaned heavily. He snapped his fingers and began spinning a planet on his finger. He threw it up in the air, just shy of bouncing it off the ceiling. He looked down at it. Thankfully, there was no life on it, and he kept the solar system’s gravitational pull intact. Still, it got boring fast. He snapped the planet back into its rotation. 

He made a chair and rolled it up to Icheb’s desk. He leaned on his elbows, watching Icheb type, checking his sources, re-reading, then typing some more. 

Icheb looked up for only a moment. “You can go if you want, come back when I’m done.”

“No, no. I’ll wait.” Q said. Icheb looked ridiculously cute as he was studying. His brow just slightly furrowed, his mouth set. It made Q want to jump him and kiss him senseless, but he didn’t dare interrupt. He sat, and stared and waited. 

Hours went by as Q watched. He wasn’t sure Icheb was aware of time passing at all. Still he was entrancing. Q watched his eyes start drooping further and further, and then yawn. 

 

Icheb blinked his eyes open. He didn’t remember falling asleep. What day was it? Saturday right? But that couldn’t be right, if it was Saturday, then he would have gone on a date with Q last night. 

He became aware of another presence in his bed. He turned over to see Q looking down at him. “’Mornin.” Q said.

Icheb yawned and stretched. “Q? What happened?”

“You fell asleep studying. You did manage to finish your report, though, don’t worry. The second you put your last period, you nodded right off. I put you in your bed.”

Icheb sat up, “The cliffs…I’m sorry, I knew you wanted to go.”

Q shrugged “It’s alright, we can go there anytime. I realized something, though.” Icheb raised an eyebrow, curious. “It doesn’t matter what we do. I just like being with you.” 

Icheb rolled his eyes, but leaned in for a kiss. Q gladly accepted, but then made a face, “Ah, morning breath.” Icheb rolled his eyes again. 

“Tell you what.” Icheb said, “If you give me a few minutes to get ready, I can take you to brunch. I know you don’t need to eat, but I’ve heard it’s really good from my classmates. It’s no cliffdiving, but—“

“It sounds perfect,” Q said, “Just get ready quickly, I wanna kiss you again.” 

Icheb sighed, pushing himself out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready. “You know, you don’t HAVE to have a sense of smell.”

Q laughed and shrugged, laying back on the bed, and he couldn’t help grinning like a fool. 

 

All of them were supervised. Without their knowledge.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q Senior steps in.

“Well, I’ll see you next week,” Icheb said, as they stood hand in hand in front of Icheb’s door. 

Q nodded, then pulled Icheb in for a kiss. Icheb smiled into it, silently enjoying until Q pulled away, and snapped away. The moment he reached the continuum, he found his father staring at him, arms crossed. Well, he didn’t REALLY have his arms crossed, but that would be how a human would interpret his actions when looking at him right then. 

“Hey Dad,” He said, “I was just…hanging out at the big bang.”

Q Senior scoffed. “Don’t lie. I know exactly what you’ve been up to. You think you’ve been clever, sneaking around with your little playmate?” 

Junior rolled his eyes. “He’s not a playmate. And I’m not an infant! He’s my boyfriend and I don’t need you watching me anymore.”

Senior clicked his tongue. “Well, unfortunately for you, you don’t get to decide that. Your events in your youth have assured you won’t be alone ever again.”

Junior frowned at him, moving away from him, “But that’s not fair! I’m not doing anything wrong! I’m not hurting anyone!”

“Oh, on the contrary. You’re doing some of the worst damage you’ve ever done.”

“What?” 

Senior took a deep sigh, as though he had to explain something simple to a very small child. 

“You’re actually falling in love with him.”

Junior blushed. “What if I am? Everyone else in the universe gets to fall in love. You were with Mom for several billion years. You even wanted to mate with Aunt Cathy!”

Senior was the one to roll his eyes now. “Your mother was a Q. And I wanted to MATE with Cathy, not be in a relationship with her. Your Cherub fellow is a mortal, and he will die.”

“I know that.” Junior said, “I—I do. But he’s still young. He has years left.”

Senior raised an eyebrow at him. “You think so, hmm?” He snapped his fingers and the both of them appeared on a ship, invisible to the crew around them. Q knew they were humans, mostly, some other Starfleet aliens as well, but didn’t know any personally. 

The captain stood over a casket, a Starfleet flag laying over it. “He may not have been born in our quadrant. But Icheb dedicated his life to the service of Starfleet, and will be remembered always in history, and by his friends.” 

Junior staggered back. “No. This is. We still have time before this happens. This is.”

“This is only mere decades after you left him.” Senior said. “To you, that may as well be seconds. What will you do when there is no time left to spend with your friend? What will you do when he’s gone?” 

A man blew a whistle, and Icheb’s casket was jettisoned into space. Junior let out a small sob, and felt tears falling. Senior snapped his fingers again, and they were back in the continuum. “If that’s how you feel now, just wait until it happens in real time. Q’s don’t feel sorrow, true sorrow often, but it will happen to you if you keep this up. Are you sure you’ll be able to control yourself? To let life play out in its own little way? No. You’ll be too upset. And a Q that’s upset is a danger the continuum cannot afford.” 

Junior wiped his tears away. “You don’t know. You don’t know that’s going to happen.”

“I’m a Q, of course I know.”

Junior paced away from him, wanting to shout that his father was lying. Wanting to run and flee, but, he knew his father was right. “What do I have to do?”

Senior smiled, knowing he’d won. “It’s simple. Just don’t see him again. Your little feelings will fade soon, and you’ll be right back to your old self.”

Junior sniffled, “But…Icheb won’t know what happened. He’ll hate me.”

“So? Do you know the number of solar systems hate me? It’s a lot. You can handle it.”

Junior shook his head. “Icheb’s different. He’ll be upset.”

“Maybe for a few days,” Senior said, “But don’t you worry. He’ll still have his friends and his studies. You’re not exactly abandoning him in isolation.” 

Slowly, Q Junior nodded. Smiling, Senior patted him on the shoulder. “It’ll be all right, kiddo. Don’t even think about it! Why don’t you and I go universe-exploring, eh? For old times sake?”

Junior shook his head. “I just…I just want to be alone for a while.” Senior nodded and disappeared.

Junior wandered the continuum for a while. He nodded politely at the other Q there. He walked up and down the long road, trying to think of something other than Icheb. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and hovered over the floating ocean he had taken Icheb to. 

He looked down at the flowing waters. He and Icheb had a lot of fun here. They had a lot of fun a lot of the time. Even the water here wasn’t as beautiful as it had been when they were swimming. It was just water. Sure, some cultures might find it “unique” but it was just a phenomena. He understood all the gravitational processes that resulted in this. And that’s all it was right now.   
But it hadn’t been when he was here with Icheb. It was an experience, it was fun and memories and…and it was Icheb. 

On Friday, Icheb would realize Q was not coming. Would he know right then? Or would he think Q had just forgotten somehow. He should know Q was never late, it was impossible, he could arrive precisely whenever he wanted. Still, maybe he’d wait another week to realize he wasn’t coming back. 

No. Q had to…had to tell him something. So he’d understand. 

 

Q hailed Icheb’s door. Icheb opened it, grinning from ear to ear. “Right on time, as usual. I got all my projects in order already, so, I’m prepared for cliffdiving.”

Q felt himself ready to break down in tears right there. “Um, actually,” He said, “We’re uh, not going cliffdiving today. Sorry.”

Icheb frowned in confusion, “Then, what are we doing?”

Q bit his lip, “I—“ How was he supposed to say this. “I…wanted to say…that is, I didn’t want you to think…I’m…I’m not coming back, after this.” He hung his head. 

Icheb’s face fell. “Are you…breaking up with me?” Q nodded. “If this is about my working last week I—“

“No,” Q cut him off, “No, this has nothing to do with you. That’s why I came, actually, I…I didn’t want you thinking—It’s…it’s me, is all. I just.” Q took a deep breath, calming himself down. “My Dad came to talk to me. He found out about us.”

Icheb crossed his arms. “Is he forbidding you to see me?”

“No. Well. Yes, but not for what you think. He—“ A cadet walked passed, giving the pair a strange look. Icheb nodded Q inside the room and the door shut behind them. Q sat on Icheb’s chair. Icheb stayed standing. “He…he showed me why it was a bad idea. You were right all along, I didn’t think this through.”

“What didn’t you think through?”

“That you’re going to die!” Q jumped out of his chair and started pacing around the room, “I mean, I always knew, it’s not like it’s a secret, but I can’t…I’m still going to be around. Without you. For…ever, actually. And if I continue with this, if I…if I let myself fall in love with you…then I don’t know what I’m going to DO once you’re gone.”

Icheb’s stare was practically burning holes in Q. He couldn’t bare to look at him, just paced in the silence for the few moments before Icheb spoke up. “That is…a long way off. I’m not planning on dying anytime soon.”

“To you, maybe,” Q said, “To me, it’s moments. If that. Heck, you’re going into Starfleet, you might not make it to the end of your lifespan.”

“Thank you, for that.” Icheb said, slightly mocking him. “Maybe I won’t, I can’t guarantee that. But people die, Q. It’s a part of life.” 

“Not for Q it isn’t,” Q said, “Not naturally, anyway. I don’t know…I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” 

“You’re going to be without me either way.” Icheb said, “Whether I die or you leave me.” Q seemed to actually be crying. Icheb felt his anger towards him ebb away to be replaced with sympathy. “’To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all.’ It’s an Earth saying I’ve learned.”  
Q wiped his eyes. He did not like this. He did not enjoy this at all. He faced the bulkhead, not looking at Icheb. He couldn’t face him. “But losing hurts so much.”

“I know.” Icheb took a step towards him, but stopped short of actually reaching him. “If Admiral Janeway, your godmother, were to suddenly die right now, for some reason, would you mourn her?” Q nodded. “Good. That’s what you’re supposed to do when someone you care about dies. And you wouldn’t be the only one to mourn either. I certainly would. And I’d do everything I could to help you get through it.” Icheb put a hand on Q’s shoulder. “You’ll have people around you when I die too, Q. Definitely your father will still be around. And who knows who else you’ll meet before then?”  
Q looked back at him for a second. “I can’t-I can’t risk turning out like I did before I met you, all destructive and cruel. I—“

“You won’t.” Icheb said, turning Q to face him again, “You won’t turn out like that again. You’ve changed so much in a relatively short time, for a Q. And you’ll keep changing, and not even the continuum will be able to stop you. For an omniscient species, they seem to not understand a lot, no offense.”

Q couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “No, I guess they don’t. I don’t. I don’t know what I should do.”

He hung his head again, but this time, Icheb picked it up, pulling him to face him. “When we started seeing each other we promised that we would figure out whatever this is together. As much as it may surprise you, I think about my own mortality a lot too. I was designed to die for my people when I was still basically a kid. As it is, you’re right, I don’t know how much time I have left. And even with that, I don’t know if I’m fully prepared to dedicate myself to a life with you, to be honest.” He gently stroked Q’s cheek with his thumb. Q closed his eyes at the touch, turning his face into Icheb’s hand. “But right here, right now, I’m happy when I’m with you. I think…I’m pretty sure I love you.”

A tear rolled down Q’s cheek again, and he opened his eyes. “I love you too, Icheb.” With that, Icheb pulled him in for a kiss. Q held tightly on to him, briefly convincing himself to never let go. 

He did, eventually, let go of the kiss. He still held Icheb in his arms, and Icheb held him close. Q mumbled things into his chest like “I’m sorry,” and “I love you.” Icheb made calming noises, eventually guiding the both of them to sit on his bed, continuing to comfort his boyfriend. 

 

From a distance, Q, that is, Q Senior, watched the pair of them silently and invisibly. Why couldn’t the boy ever listen to him? “Well,” he said to himself, “This is going to take some more drastic measures.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q Senior attempts to collect allies

“The Borg have never been mysterious before.” An Admiral said, arms crossed staring at the recording they all listened to. “Could it be some sort of…Borg virus?” 

“Are you suggesting this is an attack?” Another Admiral said.

“I don’t think its from the Borg at all,” Admiral Janeway stood up from the conference table and walked around the group of admirals’ chairs. “Play it again.” 

The admiral in charge of this meeting held the recording device again. A strange ethereal scream echoed around the conference room. “It almost sounds,” She said, “Like species 8472.”

There was a small murmuring around the room, “From your reports, Admiral, Species 8472 has often been volatile, showing hostile intent towards our space.” The first general said, “Could this be another attack?”

“Maybe,” Janeway said, “But I’d like to think we successfully convinced them not too attack. I wonder if we could send out an embassy to meet with them, with a telepathic crew. That could make communication just slightly easier.” 

“I’m not sure we should—“ The second admiral started to say, but before he finished, he froze in place. 

Janeway turned to him. “Admiral?” She soon realized that all of her fellow admirals were frozen in place. 

“I always liked Species 8472.” A new Admiral sat at the end of the table, this one all too familiar, 

“They’re always so…fascinating.”

Janeway clutched her forehead. It was a bath day. “What do you want, Q?” 

Q got up to come up beside her, “I’m pulling in a little favor you owe me.”

“I don’t recall owing you anything.” Janeway said. 

“It’s just a little favor!” He said. She raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “Fine, then, I’ll OWE you. But really, this might be in your best interests as well.” Janeway sighed, sitting on the table and waving her hand for Q to make his case. “I need you to tell the Borg brat to stay away from my son.”

“Icheb?” Janeway asked, “And why would I do that? I thought they were happy together.”

Q paced around the room, “A little too happy. Come on, Cathy, you know him. He’s young and irresponsible. He’ll probably get someone hurt again. This is just as much something good for the universe as it is for my son.”

“He was young and irresponsible.” Janeway said, “But he’s learned a lot over the years. And the young man who came to for advice showed more restraint and accountability then his father ever did.”

Q gasped, offended. “Cathy! I’m surprised at you. You’re the one who always tells me to make sure I discipline the boy, make sure he sees the consequences.”

“He knows the consequences, Q.” She said, tapping her finger on her crossed arms, “But he cares about another person, and that seems like progress to me. He’s growing up. You may have to let the reigns loose a little.”

Q scowled and rolled his eyes. “Even if I wanted to I can’t do that. You remember the continuum’s judgment, I’m his eternal guardian.”

Janeway shrugged. “Maybe the continuum should revisit that idea. It seems to me like he could use some personal space to grow.”

Q’s scowl deepened. “So you’re not going to help me?” Janeway shook her head. “Well. You’re not my last resort. I’ll just find someone else!” Q disappeared in a flash. 

“—send out an embassy as our first step. I’d like to see if we could—Admiral Janeway?” Janeway turned to face them, realizing it must have looked like she had transported to a new spot in the room. 

“Sorry, Admiral,” she said, “I’ll explain later, continue.”

 

Seven of Nine still enjoyed standing while working. Starfleet’s astrometrics lab was more advanced than the one on Voyager, for one it was one of several, though she was still getting used to the room. It was different. But she was adapting. 

She looked up at the giant screen in front of her to see the specs and figures had been replaced with a giant mirror. She frowned at her reflection, confused. She then frowned in disdain at the figure reflected behind her. “You do look ravishing in the light of the lab, my dear drone.”  
Seven turned her attention to him. “Q. State your purpose here.”

“Now, where’d all that humanity go? Cathy would be disappointed if that’s how you greeted someone else.” 

“I think she would agree with me on this issue. Now,”

Q held his hands up in surrender, “I know, I know, stating the purpose. Well, to be perfectly candid, your little brat is having a bad influence on my son, and I want you to put a stop to it.”

Seven raised an eyebrow at him. “Your statement is flawed. For one, Icheb is no longer a child, therefore no longer my ward. Second, as he is no longer a child, he is capable of making his own decisions. Third, if you could not ‘put a stop to it’ as you say, it is unlikely that I would be able to succeed at such a task.”

“But I was up against a Q!” Q said, “Me, an unstoppable force against him, an immovable object. But you, a mature former drone now human would be up against a young former drone now cannoli.”

“Brunali.”

“Whatever. The point is you could do it.”

“Could, perhaps. But I will not.”

Q rolled his eyes, “You cannot possibly think that this whole thing is a good idea.”

“I do not,”

“How can you say that? They’re—wait, what?”

Seven readjusted her standing position. She wanted to go back to work, but knew it would be impossible as long as Q was here. “I believe that Icheb and Q are ill-suited for one another. Q has proven to be impulsive and reckless, while Icheb is responsible. It is increasingly likely that their relationship will bring Icheb emotional turmoil.”

Q brightened, “So you agree with me! You should help me stop them.”

“I will not comply.” She stayed firm. 

Q frowned, like a child who was told he couldn’t have any candy, “Why not?”

“Icheb is an individual,” She said, “It is his right to decide what he will and won’t do with his life. If this relationship does fall apart, as I believe it will, then I will be there to offer emotional support. But to curtail his decisions based off of what I think and believe will infringe on his rights as an individual.”

Q smiled as he got an idea. “What if I could compensate you for doing me this little favor?”

Seven tried very hard, and just barely managed not to roll her eyes. “Admiral Janeway has mentioned your attempts to bribe your way into getting what you want. Such attempts will not work on me.”

“Are you sure?” Q turned her around. The reflection Seven faced in the mirror was different—human. Fully human. No cybernetic implants of any kind. She gasped. “Well?” Q asked, “Do we have a deal?”

Seven blinked at her reflection, longing for it to be a reality. Slowly, though, she came back to herself. “No.”

Q groaned, “Humans,” He said like a swear, “Why do you have to be so STUBBORN?” With a flash, he and the mirror were gone. Seven’s reflection in the dark panels had cybernetic implants once again. She continued her work. 

 

“Luckily I’m not COMPLETELY out of options,” Q thought to himself, “Though I was rather hoping not to have to use this contact.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icheb receives an unexpected visitor.

Icheb was JUST finished with his report. He eagerly saved his work and got up to turn it in. 

He went up to the door to his quarters and opened it. Outside his door was the vacuum of space. It thankfully did not try to blow him out into space, nor did it seem to impede his breathing, but it was still concerning. 

“Q?” He called into his room, “I thought we talked about NOT doing this kind of thing.”

“Sorry,” A woman in a Starfleet captain’s uniform appeared sitting on his desk, “Q isn’t here right now.” 

Icheb backed up to the wall. Not that he could really defend himself, but it was standard procedure to try and protect himself as best he could. “Who are you?”

“Well, I’m Q of course.” She said, “Q asked me to take you out for a bit of a talk.”

The naming of Q’s was highly impractical, Icheb decided. “You’re Q’s mother.”

“Very good,” She said, “Not bad for a witless biped. Lets see if you can get this one too: Stop seeing my son.”

Icheb shook his head. “No.” 

Q’s shoulder’s drooped, “Ugh, and you were doing so well.”

“Why should I listen to anything you say?” Icheb said, “Q’s told me all about how you abandoned him. You have no right to dictate his life anymore.”

“I’m his MOTHER.” She said, standing up, “I have EVERY right when it comes to him.”

“No.” Icheb said. “You don’t. You didn’t care for him, so you lost that right.”

She scowled at him, “You’re a horrible little boy, you know that? No wonder Q dislikes you so much.” Icheb had to process for a moment that she meant Q senior, not junior. “Do you talk to your own mother this way?” 

“My mother tried to use me as a weapon against the Borg.” Icheb said, coldly.

“I like her already.” She stepped towards him a couple of steps. He stood as still as he could. “Well, if I can’t convince you, let me bring you someone who might be able to.” 

She snapped her fingers and a woman with brown hair appeared before him. “What the,” the woman said, “Where am I?”

“Icheb,” Q said, “This is Vash. She and Q had quite the adventure for a while, didn’t you, skank.”

Vash frowned at the woman, disgusted, “Who the fuck are YOU?” She asked.

“I’m Q!” Q said, “Oh, not the Q you knew. His ex-wife.” 

Vash let her head fall into her hands, “How did I fall back into this.” She put her hands on her hips, “Listen, I am DONE with Q. I just want to live my life in peace, so can you please get me out of wherever we are right now? Where are we?” She looked out the window to see empty space,

Q smiled, “That is exactly what I was hoping you would say. Now, Vash, this is Icheb. Icheb is contemplating spending his life with a Q. Is that something you’d recommend for him?”

Vash looked Q up and down. “Not if the Q is you, honey.”

Q scowled at her. She snapped her fingers and Vash’s mouth became fused shut. Vash screamed at her through a closed mouth, gesturing wildly. “Now,” Q said, “You will only answer yes or no questions by shaking or nodding your head. Can you handle that?”

Vash raised her middle finger at the Q. Q rolled her eyes. “Now Vash, is a life with a Q a fun thing?” Vash shook her head rapidly, “Is it in fact, the thing that ruined your short meager life?” Vash nodded. “Well, there you have it. Off you go.” She snapped her fingers and Vash disappeared. “See? You don’t want to turn out like her, do you?”

Icheb scowled at her. “I’ve read about Vash,” Icheb said, “I’ve read everything about every human encounter with the Q. First of all, Vash and Q weren’t in love like Q and I are. Second, I’m not running off with him, we’re in a relationship. I still have my own life and Q has his. Thirdly-“

“Enough,” Q raised a hand to stop him. “Well, if you’re not going to do it voluntarily, I’ll just have to threaten you.

Icheb instantly fell to the ground as he struggled to breath in oxygen. He clutched at his throat, desperate for the little air that was in the room. “Break up with him,” Q said, coldly looking over him. 

Icheb could breath some low rasping breaths, “You,” He said, taking another breath, “won’t…kill…me…con…tin..uum…doesn’t…like…taking…lives…”

Q shrugged, “I think they’ll forgive me the one. Trust me, it would be better than the alternative.” Icheb wretched on the ground, desperately trying to take in as much of the little oxygen left as he could. “But I don’t have to kill you, if you just break up with him.”

Icheb could no longer speak, his face turned a reddish-purple and his eyes began to darken. Still, he shook his head. 

“MOM NO!” A voice above him shouted. Soon, his breathing returned and looked up to see the eyes of Q, his Q, holding his head in his arms. “Icheb…are you all right?”

Icheb coughed, as oxygen flowed back into his lungs. He nodded, and Q held him tightly. Q turned his attention to his mother. “How dare you?” 

His mother blinked in surprise, actually backing up a step from her son, “Now Q, you have to understand. I was only looking out for you. You don’t understand the consequences of what you’re doing—“

Q snapped his fingers and she disappeared. He turned his attention back to Icheb, helping him to sit up. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I had no idea she would—“

Icheb waved his hands to quiet him. “It’s all right. I’m all right.” He took Q’s hand and squeezed it, “Where did you send her?”

Q shook his head, “I didn’t send her anywhere. I moved us back to Starfleet Academy.” 

Icheb nodded, having now regained enough oxygen to sit upright. Q looked close to tears. “What do we do now?” 

Q held his hand, “I won’t let her hurt you again. I won’t let them touch you.”

Icheb smirked, “You can’t hover around me forever, Q.”

“Oh, yes I can, you just watch me.” Q squeezed in response. 

Icheb let out a short laugh. “You’d get bored within days, spending all your time in one place.”

Q pulled him in for a hug. ”But if I leave she might try to hurt you again.”

“No, she won’t,” A voice behind them said. Q swiveled around to face his father, Q Senior.   
Junior held Icheb behind him, scowling at his father. “Stay back.”

Senior smiled, but it was not his usual jovial smile, not even his cruel smile. He looked sad, staring at his son. “Don’t worry,” He said, his voice earnest, “He’s safe. There’s no reason to hurt him now.”

Junior eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

Senior’s smile vanished. “Because they’re coming.”

In a flash, a parade of men in starfleet security officers flooded in. No, not actual officers, Q’s dressed as officers. The front two grabbed Junior by the arms and yanked him up, “Q,” The officer   
in front said as they dragged him up, “You are under arrest on behalf of the Continuum.” 

“WHAT?” Junior shouted, trying to fight off the Q, “Arrested for what? I didn’t do anything!” The Q held him down. 

“Q!” Icheb shouted trying to fight his way past the Q guards to get to Junior. He was thrown into the wall. 

“Icheb!” Q shouted, “NOOOO!” Q Senior leaned against the wall, hanging his head in defeat and sorrow. The Q guards dragged Q Junior through a portal and they were gone. 

Icheb picked himself up, looking around. Only Q Senior was left. “Where did they take him?!” he demanded.

Q sighed. “Back to the continuum.”

“What is he arrested for? Why would they do this? He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Q shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. Not anymore.”

“Stop SAYING that!” Icheb said, running up to Q and grabbing him by the collar, “What’s going to happen to him.”

A tear rolled down Q’s cheek. “They’re going to kill him.” With that, Q disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Icheb learn the truth about Q Junior.

“Q!” Janeway shouted into the air, an arm around a sobbing Icheb, desperately trying to comfort him. “I KNOW YOU’RE LISTENING, Q! YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW!” 

Q appeared, still somber. “What do you want?” 

“I want to know EXACTLY what is happening? Why did the continuum arrest Q? Why did you say they were going to kill him?”

He sighed. “I did try to warn you. He was going to become too dangerous.”

“What the HELL does that mean?”

Q bit his lip for a moment, “When I made Q, he was an experiment, something entirely new to the continuum. Every other Q already existed, but he had…it didn’t work the way your humanoid births would go. He managed to gain a combined power of myself and his mother. Now, since all other Q have an equal amount of power—“

“He’s the most powerful Q in the universe.” Janeway said. “But the continuum took away his powers for a week.”

“Oh yes. With the power of the continuum he’s easily taken in. But on his own he could potentially destroy any one Q.” Q sighed. “Q didn’t know that. He still doesn’t. I convinced the continuum that I’D watch over him, make sure he learns responsibility, so he wouldn’t use his power for anything…awful. But, there was the condition that if he ever got too upset, the continuum would…terminate my experiment.” 

Janeway covered her mouth in horror. She released Icheb, pacing around her desk. “HOW could you let this happen, Q?”

“ME?” Q said, looking angry, “I tried to prevent it! You refused to help me break this little pair up! I knew that if Icheb would die, Q would be angry enough to destroy solar systems! Maybe the whole UNIVERSE. And maybe, MAYBE the continuum would be able to stop him, but we’ll lose a lot in the attempt. 

Janeway practically snarled. “First of all, I refuse to believe Q is capable of that.” 

“Oh he is, believe me.”

“Emotionally, not technically. Just because he MIGHT get upset doesn’t mean he’ll go on a rampage. "Second, when I refused to help, I didn’t know his LIFE was on the line!”

“Of course you didn’t!” Q said, pacing around the office. “I couldn’t tell you. Then there would be a chance Q could find out, and the continuum was very strict about him never finding out the full extent of his power.”

“Why don’t they just take his powers away again?” Janeway said.

Q scoffed, “Oh, and risk him getting them back in some weird astronomical event, returning to the continuum to take vengeance on those that wronged him, oh no, they’re not taking that risk.”

“Why NOW, though?” Janeway said, “Icheb isn’t dead yet!”

Q turned to Icheb for just a moment, with a look that was nearly sympathy. “But he did get upset. At his mother, and that was only when Icheb was dying. Q considers herself lucky that Q didn’t kill her. She’s been frightened of her own son from the beginning, and now she’s raising hell in the continuum demanding he be taken down. There’s nothing more to do.”

Janeway slammed her hands on her desk. “DAMMIT Q, this is your SON!”

“YOU DON’T THINK I KNOW THAT!” Q said, the angriest Janeway had ever seen him. “I have no say in the matter. Q was a desperate experiment to begin with, and I failed.”

Janeway came up to him. “What happens now, then? Q was made to be the savior of the continuum. Won’t the continuum fall back into chaos? War? Destroying the universe?”

“I don’t know!” Q said, “I don’t…I don’t know what’s going to happen. Huh. What a strange feeling. I don’t…I don’t think I want Q to die. I know I’m hard on him, but I…I’ve actually become fond of the little bugger. I—“

“You love him.” Icheb said. The former borg’s tears had dried on his face, leaving it red and blotchy. “He’s your son. You love him.” Icheb did not know exactly how rare it was to strike a Q silent as he just did. Q stared at him, mouth hanging open. 

Janeway came up and put a hand on his shoulder. “I love him too,” Janeway said, “And I am not going to let my only godson die at the hands of the almighty Q.”

Q rolled his eyes again, “I’ve been down that road before, Cathrine, going up against the Continuum?”

Janeway grabbed his arm. “That’s right. You have gone up against the continuum before. Twice, I believe. First just for your own pleasure, then for a political revolution. Now you’re going to do it once more, for your son. And you’ll have me and Icheb with you. We’re not going to let anything happen to him.”

Icheb stood straight up, nodding in agreement. Q bit his lip. “If we fail,” he said, “we’ll die too. Do you think that’s what he’d want? His father, his godmother, and his…” he looked at Icheb, “you, all dying for him?” 

Janeway and Icheb exchanged a look. “No, he wouldn’t.” She said. “So we can’t fail.”

Q sighed. “Ah humans. I knew there was a reason I liked you.” He snapped his fingers and they went to the continuum. 

 

Q, Janeway, and Icheb appeared in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Q opened them to a courtroom. There were people up on the balcony yelling and creating a clamor. Several more sat in the audience. At the head of the room were 7 Q dressed in the black and red judge robes. And there was Q Junior, sitting in handcuffs before the judges. 

“OBJECTION, YOUR HONORS!” Q Senior announced loudly. Everyone in the courtroom turned to them. Junior’s eyes widened at the sign of them.

“Q,” One of the judges said coldly, “You can’t have an objection, we’re just starting the trial,”

Q, Janeway, and Icheb made their way to Junior, “What are you doing here?” Junior whispered.

“Saving your life, now shut up,” Senior said, stepping forward, in between the judges and his son. Kathryn and Icheb stood on either side of Junior, each putting a hand on his shoulder. “I object to this entire trial, your honor. Q has done nothing wrong. What is he being accused of?”

The center Q raised an eyebrow, “The charges against Q are: Being a failed experiment created by Q that has the potential to end the universe.” 

Q Senior turned back to his compatriots. “Wow, those are some pretty good charges.” Junior looked distressed at his father. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and stepped forward, “Your honor,” she said, “Isn’t it true that ANY Q has the potential to destroy the universe?”

The judges groaned, “Q,” One of the other judges said, “You have got to stop bringing this human into the continuum.”

A groan rose among the crowd in agreement with the judge. Q Senior turned back to the judges, “Forgive me, your honor, but she-“ He looked at her. “She is the lawyer for the defense.” Kathryn’s eyes widened in surprise and disdain for Q Senior. It was a look he was used to. “This was your idea,” He whispered to her. 

Kathryn scrunched up her face, “All right, all right.” She stepped up, “Your honor, I would like to petition for some time to prepare for the trial.”

The Q judges muttered with one another. “Fine.” The center judge said, “You can have some time.”

Janeway turned to Q Senior who snapped and the four of them were alone in a room. Q Junior breathed out, as though he had been holding it this whole time. “Will someone PLEASE explain to me what is going on?” 

 

The four of them debated their strategy for a few minutes. Q Junior seemed to be somewhat in shock after Senior explained to him why everyone was afraid to him. It wasn’t everyday one found out he was arguably the most powerful being in the galaxy. The strategy for the law room was mostly left up to Kathryn and Q Senior. 

Icheb, not adept in cases of law, mostly tried to be there for Q Junior. He kneeled beside where Junior sat, and put a hand on his. “Are you okay?”

Junior didn’t seem to be able to look him in the eye. “You know, it’s strange,” he said, “All this worrying about what I was going to do when you died, and I’m the one to go first.”

Icheb squeezed his hand, “Don’t say things like that. You’ll be okay.” Q continued staring into the middle distance, “I need you to promise you won’t give up, all right?” 

“I’ve got it!” Q Senior said.

Janeway looked up, hopeful, “What is it?”

“I know how we’re going to solve the case!”

Janeway was getting very adept at holding in her anger, “HOW?” Maybe not that adept. 

“Oh, you’re going to love this. After all, it was originally your idea.”

“Q—“

“All right, all right. He beckoned them all close to him, “Here is what we’re going to do.”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins

“Ms. Janeway,” The central judge said once they had all filed in and sat down, “Your opening statement.” 

Janeway stood up, “That would be ADMIRAL Janeway, your honor,” She said, ignoring the eye roll the judge gave her. “Q is accused of being capable of destroying the universe, and that makes him dangerous. I don’t believe that. I won’t argue that he isn’t powerful. All Q are powerful. But there is a reason no Q attempts to destroy the universe. And it is more than the continuum. There is a personal responsibility that each Q possesses that allows them to keep their powers in control.”

She turned back to Q Junior for a moment. “Q here has that same sense of personal responsibility. He has proven capable of controlling his powers and using them to help people instead of hurt. He has been loyal to the continuum, and as he has not committed a crime, therefore he should not be punished for it.”

The judges did not seem impressed. They turned to another Q, “Now for the prosecution.” 

Another Q stood up, and Janeway realized she recognized him. He was the Q who she had once known as a southern general when she had last been in the continuum. He still spoke in his heavy American South accent. “After two short trips, the Admiral here seems to believe she is an expert on the continuum. She only understands how the universe works linearly. Among Q, Ms. Janeway, effect is more than enough reason to punish, even before cause. As it is, we cannot stand a Q more powerful than his peers. It was a nice experiment, but Q’s existence is frankly too dangerous. To be completely honest, I’m not even sure if he can be defined as a Q.” 

Q Senior stood up in outrage. “OBJECTION!” 

“Sit down, Q!” One of the judges said, “We haven’t even started the trial.” Q Senior obliged reluctantly. “Prosecution, call your first witness.”

The prosecutor stood up straight. “I’d like to call Q to the stand, your honor.”

Q’s mother, Q, walked up to the witness stand. Q Junior looked as though he might want to cry just looking at her. Icheb squeezed his hand tighter. She didn’t look at her son. The prosecutor gave a satisfied smile. “Now Q, you were actually an essential part in the creation of Q.”

“Yes, I was.” She said, her face hard to read.

“What was your hope in doing that?” 

She took a deep breath. “Q was the one who convinced me. He promised that it would end the wars in the continuum, and we would bring about a new era. ‘The Parents of Peace’ he called us.” Q Senior frowned at her. She looked almost sad. It was something you could only tell after knowing someone for an eternity. 

“Yet nearly as soon as this Q was created, you left him in the sole care of Q. Why?”

For the first time, she glanced ever so briefly to Q Junior. Junior stared at her. To be honest, this was a question he had been asking himself since he was young. He hadn’t cared, or pretended not to care while he was going around, creating mischief throughout the universe, but now…he wondered. 

She took a breath. “He was dangerous. I became afraid.”

“Afraid?” The Prosecutor said, “Of your own son?” 

She looked down. “He was reckless. He didn’t care about other people. He refused to listen to me, and caused wars around time and space. I knew that if he ever decided to uncaringly destroy me, he could, without giving me a second thought.” 

“You’re saying he was cruel?” The prosecutor said, “Evil, even?”

“No!” She looked up, “No, just…apathetic. He did whatever he wanted because he could.”

“And that was before he was aware of his full potential, correct?” The prosecutor looked oddly self-satisfying.   
`  
“Yes.”

“Now, lets talk about a time where he was not apathetic. Can you tell us about your latest encounter with Q?”

She bit her lip. “Q had told me that Q had developed a relationship with a mortal, whom he met when he was last on trial by the continuum.” She eyed Icheb, “He begged me to go talk with the mortal and convince him to break up with Q.” Q Senior winced a moment. “We both knew the consequences if a being as powerful as Q were to form an attachment.” She wrung her hands. “The mortal refused. Q arrived, furious that I had taken his friend. He had this rage in his eyes. I knew he wanted to kill me. He charged at me, preparing for an attack with all his might. If I hadn’t gotten away, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!” Icheb shouted, jumping up from his seat. To his surprise, it was Janeway who pushed him back into his seat. 

The judge frowned at the inconvenience, “Ms. Janeway, please control your legal team, or you will be asked to leave.”

“Pardon, your honor,” Janeway said, giving Icheb a look. 

“It’s alright,” The prosecutor said, “No further questions, your honor.”

The prosecutor sat down, and Janeway stepped forward, “Q,” She said, “You said that you knew Q wanted to kill you. If he is so powerful, why do you think he didn’t?”

Q rolled her eyes, “Because I got away. Luckily, too.” 

“But if he was more powerful than anyone else, shouldn’t he still have been able to get to you before you got away?” Janeway paced around her.

Q clicked her tongue. She and Janeway had never exactly gotten along. “Maybe he paused for a moment.”

“Why would he do that?” Janeway asked. 

Q shrugged, “I don’t know. I never understood him.” Q Junior flinched. 

“While we’re on the subject, how did he attack you?”

Q blinked, “Sorry?”

“Did he rush you with a knife? Try and blast you with a phaser?”

Q rolled her eyes yet again, “He charged at me, and I ran before I could find out.” 

Janeway blinked, “If you ran before you could find out, then how do you know he was going to attack you?”

“You didn’t see his eyes!” Q shouted, standing up, “You weren’t there! I was trying to save him from exactly this fate, and he was going to kill me!” 

Icheb was writhing with anger, a feeling he did not feel often. This time it was Q Junior’s turn to squeeze his hand in comfort. 

Janeway walked up to her, “No, I don’t.” She said, “But the way I see it, either, Q was trying to kill you, and he’s not as powerful as you claim, or, he restrained his power in the face of someone who had taken hostage the man he loves.”

“Objection,” The prosecutor said, “Speculation,”

Janeway waved her hand in submission, “No further questions, your honor.” 

Q ran off the witness stand and out of the courtroom as fast as she could. 

The prosecutor stood up once more, “I now call upon Q.” 

The crowd gasped in shock. Janeway looked around confused, “Which Q?”

“He means me,” Q Senior said, wiping the shocked look off his face and standing to take the witness stand. As much as he irritated her, she REALLY wished he would stay by her side in this, if nothing else. 

The prosecutor went up to Q. “Q, you were the one who wanted to make Q, correct?” 

Q nodded, “That’s right.” 

“Why would you want to do such a thing?”

Q’s sassy demeanor was returning to him, “Well, I just felt the time was right. I’m not getting any younger.”

Q junior couldn’t help holding in a smirk. The prosecutor was less amused. “Might I remind you that you’re under oath, Q?”  
“  
You can remind me all you like.” 

The prosecutor sighed, frustrated, “Did you, or did you not, start a war in the continuum that you believed a Q child would stop?”

Q sighed, “If I recall correctly, what stopped the war was a bunch of bipeds who charged into the continuum with Q weapons and forced you and your men to surrender.” Q gave a laugh at that. 

The prosecutor frowned, his mustache twitching in frustration. The central judge seemed to echo his concern, “Q, might I compel you to take this seriously? If not, we can skip the remainder of the trial and get to the execution.”

Q’s smile disappeared. Janeway gave him a look and mouthed ‘answer the question.’ He swallowed his snappy comeback and said, “After certain events revolving a Q later named Quinn, I believed that the continuum needed a little shake-up. Something to keep things new and interesting for a society of immortal omniscient beings. Quinn chose death. Being overly fond of myself, I took a different route and chose to create a new life.”

The prosecutor smiled, pacing back and forth in front of Q Senior. “You originally wanted to create this life with a human, correct? A human here, in fact, Miss Kathryn Janeway.” 

Janeway rolled her eyes. This was not something she wanted to discuss here. “Yes, I did.” He said.

“Why a human?”

Q shrugged, “I’ve had a fondness for humanity. They’re simple, but they also have all that compassion and emotional stuff. They do quite a bit, despite living short practically meaningless lives.” Kathryn scowled at him, but didn’t say anything, “I thought it would be a good thing to introduce some of those qualities to the continuum.”

The prosecutor nodded, “But, you didn’t. You mated with Q instead.”

Q Senior nodded “Yes.” He didn’t like where this was going.

“And you didn’t know how powerful he would become?”

Q Senior looked at his son. “No, I didn’t.”

“Would you,” The prosecutor smiled, and Janeway could tell he was about to go in for the kill, “have created him IF you knew how powerful he would be?” 

Senior and Junior’s eyes locked. “No,” he said slowly, “I wouldn’t have.” Junior hung his head, “But I don’t regret it for a second,” Senior said, getting Junior to look up and smile again. 

“Thank you, Q.” The Prosecutor said, “That’s all we needed. No more questions.” 

Janeway stood up. She walked towards Q, not sure at all what she was going to ask him. She prayed she would be inspired as she walked. “Q,” she said, slowly, “You have raised this child all his life, yes?” 

Senior nodded, “Yes,”

“Do you agree with Q’s statement that he was a volatile and reckless child, with no care for right and wrong?”

Senior shrugged, “Well, I wouldn’t say a COMPLETE lack of care, but um, maybe he was a TAD reckless, sometimes.”

Kathryn turned around to her godson, “Would you make that same statement about him now?” 

Q shook his head, “No, not at all. Ever since I had him live with you he’s learned all about responsibility. He’s actually quite dull at times.” Kathryn turned to him, outraged, “But, uh, still an exemplary Q, to be sure.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “Q, when did you first learn about Q and Icheb’s relationship?” Q and Icheb felt all the eyes in the room fall on them. 

“Oh, right away,” Q senior said, “Junior thought he was being sneaky, but I’ve made watching over him my full time job.”

Junior blanched at that new information. Kathryn continued, “And later on, you tried to break them up, correct?”

“Yes.” Q said, “When I saw that Q was forming a lasting attachment to the boy, I knew the continuum would perceive it as a threat. The mortal’s imminent death was…imminent. And a loss of someone he cared about would be interpreted as making him unstable.”

“Interesting,” Janeway said, “Your first thought is what would happen to Q. Every other Q here seems concerned about the preservation of the universe if Q were to become upset and unstable.”

“Objection,” the prosecutor said, “Is there a question in there?”

“Sorry, your honor,” Janeway said. “Q, do you want the universe destroyed?”

“What? No!” He answered, “Where are you going with this Cathy?” 

Janeway struggled but did not roll her eyes this time, “You have shown troubling behavior in the past, for a Q that is. You care that it stays preserved?”

“Yes,” Q said, “of course,” 

“Then why,” she asked, “aren’t you as concerned as every other Q that your son might destroy the universe? Why is your first thought about HIS preservation?”

Q blinked at her. Suddenly, a light went on behind his eyes as she realized what she meant, “Because I didn’t really think it would come to that,” He looked back at his son, “Because I have spent Q’s entire life with him, and I know him better than anyone else, and I KNOW he wouldn’t destroy the universe or any Q.” 

Kathryn smiled, “Not even if he was, to quote the Vulcans, emotionally compromised by the death of a loved one?”

Q scoffed “I think I’M more likely to go out and destroy the universe before he does.” That caused a murmur to wave throughout the studio. Q processed what he had said, “Not-not that I’m going to! I’m just—“ He gave up halfway through his sentence. 

Cathy sighed, deciding to end this before it got worse, “No further questions, your honor. Might I request a recess?” 

The judge sighed, “Prosecution, do you have any objections?” The prosecutor shook his head, “Very well, we’ll reconvene soon.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q Senior has a plan to save his son.

Once again, the four of them sat in a side room. Kathryn paced around the room, thinking as hard as she could. Q Senior wrung his hands, “I screwed up, didn’t I? I’m sorry.”

“Shut up!” Kathryn demanded. “I’m thinking.”

Q Junior stood up and stopped her from walking around, “Aunt Cathy, stop,” He said, “You’re doing the best you can, but I don’t think it will be enough.”

“No,” She said, gripping his arms, “Don’t you dare start talking like that. We are going to get you out of here if I have to take on the whole continuum myself.” 

Junior smirked and brought her in for a hug. “Thank you. For everything.” For the first time during the trial, tears started swelling up in Kathryn’s eyes. 

Q Senior observed the scene, but soon was distracted by what was just outside the door. As soon as he looked at it, it was gone. “You all keep thinking,” Senior said, “I’ll be right back.”

“Q-“ Kathryn started, but he had already walked out. 

Q followed the trail of the person who had been watching them, until he came upon her alone in a hallway. “Hello, Q.” He said. 

Q looked even more self-conscious than she had when she took the witness stand. “You know, it’s funny.” She said, “After so desperately wanting her not to mate with you, she ends up being more of a mother to my child than I am.” 

Q Senior stood beside her. “She does seem to care about the boy. She made me realize I do too. A lot.” 

She smirked and leaned against a wall. “I guess I just don’t have your parenting instincts.” 

“Are you sure?” Q Senior said, “You were just as concerned as I was about this relationship the boy was having. Tell me, what were you more worried about, the universe? Or the fact this trial would happen?” 

Ms. Q blinked, “The universe, of course.” Senior smiled and shook his head, “You don’t think so?”

“No, I don’t,” He said, “Because, you see, if you were worried about that, you wouldn’t have tried to kill Icheb. It might have caused the end of the universe as we know it.” 

Mrs. Q rolled her eyes, “I didn’t say I tried to kill him.” 

Q Senior shook his head, “You did, Q. And if Q hadn’t come along, you would have.” 

“Q tried to kill ME.” She said. 

“No, he didn’t.” He said, “What DID the continuum say to you to get you to testify?”

A tear fell onto her cheek, “I-I was scared. And I told them what happened, that he knew where I was even though I had hidden from all Q, and that he broke through my defenses even though I tried to keep him out. And they were scared too.”

Q Senior nodded, “Q never like having beings more powerful than they are.”

“And so,” She said, “They said you and I were responsible for making him and that we should be punished for it right along with them unless,”

“Unless you helped destroy him.” 

She wiped her tear away, “I guess I’ve lost my chances for the mother of the year award, huh?”

“Well,” he said, “I might have an idea for you to get it back.”

“Oh no,” she said, “Not one of your ideas.”

Q rolled his eyes, “Trust me. Now, I need you to go talk to Q.” 

 

The four defendants walked proudly into the court room. “You ready, Icheb?” Kathryn said. 

Icheb nodded, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Kathryn patted him on the back. “You don’t have to do this, you know,” Q Junior said. 

Icheb smirked at him. “Yeah, I kinda do.” 

Q Junior smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “It was a good few months, wasn’t it?”

Icheb nodded, “And there will be more to come. You’ll see.”

“Defense,” The judge called over them, “Call your first witness.”

Kathryn stood up, “I call upon Icheb to take the stand.”

Icheb stood up and walked to the witness stand, feeling the eyes of every Q on his back. Kathryn nodded encouragement to him. “Icheb. You have a romantic relationship with Q, correct?” 

Icheb nodded, “Yes,”

“Icheb, at any point did you think you were immortal?”

Icheb blinked at the question, “Um. No?”

“And did Q ever believe that you were immortal?” She asked.

Icheb shook his head, “No, he knew I was mortal from when we first met.”

Kathryn nodded. “Then you both knew, going in, that you were going to die.”

“Not for a while, hopefully,” Icheb said, “But yes.”

Kathryn nodded, “Did you ever talk about what Q would do if you died?”

Icheb nodded, “I told him that I knew he might be sad and upset, but that I wouldn’t want him to do anything rash. Besides, it would be a long while until then.”

Kathryn smiled, “And do you believe he would follow your advice?”

“I know he would,” Icheb said. 

“Thank you,” She said, “no more questions, your honor.” 

Kathryn sat down, and the prosecutor stood up. “Icheb,” the prosecutor started, but at just that moment, Q Senior stood up and pointed wildly to the back of the room.

“Great God!” He shouted, “What is THAT?”

Everyone in the courtroom turned to where he was pointing. There was nothing there. “Oh, nevermind everyone!” Q Senior said, “Wasn’t really anything.” Icheb rolled his eyes.

“Q, one more interruption, and we will have you removed.” The judge said. He nodded to the prosecutor, “Continue.”

“Icheb,” he said, “As a mortal, what do you really know about the Q continuum?”

Icheb raised an eyebrow at him, “More than you might think.”

Q Junior frowned, “Something’s wrong,” He muttered to Kathryn, “He’s acting differently.” Kathryn frowned in confusion. 

“Do you really think Q would listen to you, a mere mortal? Why would he?”

Icheb sighed, “He had a relationship with me, didn’t he? Clearly I’m better than your average mortal.” 

Kathryn and Q Junior exchanged a look, Kathryn turned to Q Senior, who was not meeting her gaze.   
“But you are still mortal, Icheb.” The prosecutor said, “So, I suppose the only way to really know how he’d react, is if you died.” The prosecutor then took out a pistol from his belt and shot it at Icheb. Kathryn and Q Junior jumped out of their seats as Icheb slumped over, still and silent.

“NOOOO!” Q Junior shouted trying to rush forward to Icheb. Senior held him in place. Tears sprung to his eyes, as he kept trying to charge forward, but Senior held him still. Instead Junior clung to his father’s arm, sobbing as he looked at his dead love.

Janeway wiped her own eyes, rage filling her face, “Your honor,” She shouted, “This is MURDER. You can’t just shoot the witness! I demand the prosecution be held in contempt for this act and that he be punished for his crimes.” She spat in anger as she spoke. 

“My apologies, your honor,” The prosecution said, putting his gun down, “But I wanted to prove a point that the death of this young man would cause Q to become unstable. I ask the court if that looks like a stable man to you?” He pointed to Q Junior who was sobbing against his father. 

“Au contraire, my good Q,” Senior said, “He’s upset, sure, but he isn’t trying to take vengeance on you. His first instinct was to go and see if Icheb could be saved, and he was stopped by just one Q, me.” He patted his son’s head as he sobbed into his shirt. “It is proof, your honor that Q is not dangerous, and is in fact, capable of handling himself.”

“Q,” Kathryn said in a low voice, “Did you know this was going to happen?” 

Junior looked up at him in horror. “Well, sort of,” Senior said.

“SORT OF?” Kathryn demanded of him.

Q Senior couldn’t control himself, and started laughing, “Oh, well, I mean, I didn’t just KNOW about it. I ORGANIZED it!”

Q Junior pushed him away in horror, backing up to side with Kathryn, “You,” He said, not really believing, “You…how could you? I—I trusted you…HOW COULD YOU?!” With that, he pushed on Q senior’s chest, sending him across the courtroom and against a wall. 

Everyone in the courtroom began shouting and screaming, most of them pointed at Q, but none screamed louder than a voice at the front of the room, a voice that silenced everyone else, “Q NO!” 

Everyone turned to see Icheb sitting up from the witness stand. Except it wasn’t Icheb any longer, but Q’s mother, looking horrified at what her son had done. 

Junior frowned looking between his two parents, “You,” He said, “You were just…Icheb’s not really dead?” 

Ms. Q snapped her fingers and Icheb appeared beside Q Junior, looking around confused. “What’s going on?” Kathryn came up and hugged Icheb, putting a hand on Q Junior’s shoulder as she looked around at the upset audience. 

Q Senior rushed back to his son’s side, as did Ms. Q. “Dad, I’m so sorry,”

Q Senior waved his hand, “I’m fine, I’m alright,” He turned to everyone else, “Did you all here that? I’m ALL RIGHT. He didn’t hurt me! He’s not dangerous! It’s okay!”

“If he attacked his own father,” the prosecutor said, “What is he going to do to the rest of us?”   
“I’m inclined to agree with Q on this,” The judge said. He turned to his compatriots, “I think we’ve reached our agreement.” 

“Oh for the love of Pete,” Kathryn said, “You agree with WHICH Q?” But Q Senior ushered her behind him, along with Icheb and Q Junior. 

“Our verdict against the offending Q is, guilty.” He banged his gavel. Q Senior and Ms. Q stood between the mortals and their son, and the continuum’s judges. “Q will be put to death immediately.”

“I don’t think so,” Q senior said. He turned to his ex-wife and in unison they snapped their fingers. Q Junior, Kathryn, and Icheb all disappeared. 

“You’re scared of the combined power of two Q,” Q Senior said to the continuum, back to back with his ex-wife, “Lets see exactly how dangerous that can be.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Q Junior's turn to save everyone.

Q Junior, Kathryn, and Icheb looked around wildly. There seemed to be nothing but white background all around them, “Where are we?” Kathryn demanded. 

“Q and Q have trapped us into a pocket of subspace. Probably to keep us safe.”

“While they do what?” Icheb asked,

“Probably get themselves killed,” Q paced around the white nothing-ness. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “Of course. And what happens to us AFTER they die?”

Q shrugged, “Well, depending on how well they hid us, we wait here until the continuum finds us, and then we die. If we’re lucky, they hid us well enough they won’t find us before the end of your lifespan.”

Kathryn snorted as a dragon might snort fire. “I am NOT spending the remainder of my life in subspace.”

Q Junior stopped pacing and turned to her, shrugging, “What do you want me to do?”

“Get us OUT of here! And back to the continuum!” She said shouted at him.

“And do what?!” He shouted back, “Die faster?”

Kathryn threw her hands in the air frustrated. Icheb crossed his arms, thinking, “We need a plan.”  
Q turned to him, leaning his head on Icheb’s shoulder, “This WAS the plan, Ich. This is it, there’s nothing else to plan.”

“There’s ALWAYS a plan,” Kathryn said, continuing to pace, “we just need to think. We can’t overpower them. We tried attempting to PROVE you weren’t dangerous. Now what? What else can we do?”

Q looked up, “I can turn myself in.” Icheb shook his head immediately, “If I do it, they might let you both go back to Earth. They might even let my parents go.”

Icheb shook his head harder, “No, that is NOT a plan. We can’t let you do that.”

Q gave him the softest of smiles. “I’m gonna die anyway, Icheb, the least I can do is make sure you don’t.”

Icheb shook his head again, “No. We’ll find another way.”

Q held his head to stop him from shaking it. “You’re Starfleet. You should know about no-win scenarios. Tell him, Aunt Cathy,” He turned to where Kathryn had been pacing, to see she had stopped, smiling at him. 

She took a deep sigh, “You know, you’re a lot like your father.” She crossed her arms, “He once attempted to sacrifice himself to save my life. It didn’t work then either. We’re all in this now, we need to figure out what to do.” 

“The Q don’t seem the merciful type,” Icheb said, “Maybe we could convince them Q would be useful to them.”

“I see what you’re saying,” Kathryn said, “Maybe show them that with twice the power, he can do twice the amount of good in the universe.

Despite the direness of the situation, Q couldn’t help giving just a small laugh, “Sorry,” He said, trying to calm down, “It’s just…you’re both so STARFLEET.” Q’s laughter died, leaving an empty smile on his face, “Q won’t care about benefits to the universe. They’re scared. There aren’t really things more powerful than Q, and they don’t like it. Besides, to them, I’m practically not a Q at all, just a fa—“ Q stopped himself as he spoke.

“Q?” Icheb asked, “What is it?”

“The ocean…” He said outloud, partially to himself partially to Icheb, “The ocean was different without you…”

Icheb grabbed his arms, “What are you talking about?” 

Q snapped back to reality, grabbed Icheb’s head, kissed him on the lips and pulled away before Icheb knew what was happening. “I know how to solve this.”

He snapped his fingers. 

 

The continuum was in chaos. Instead of a courtroom, the three landed in a wrestling match, with Q Senior and Ms. Q at the center, taking on a barrage of challengers. It was so chaotic no one had yet noticed their arrival. 

Q Senior and Ms. Q were not doing well, by the looks of it. They were bleeding and bruised as Q of all shapes and sizes pounded on them. There was something inherently disquieting about seeing an injured immortal being. Kathryn knew, she had seen more than her fair share.

Q Junior pulled Icheb and Kathryn along with him, “Stay close,” He muttered. He climbed atop one of the posts around the ring, and shouted, his voice ringing around the surrounding Q “EVERYBODY STOP.”

Everyone did. They turned to Q Junior, pausing in outrage and surprise. “No, Q” Ms. Q said, “Run!” 

“Kill him!” One of the other Q shouted, and a small surge of Q diverged from Q Senior and Ms. Q, heading straight for Q Junior.

“WAIT!” He shouted, his voice reverberating again. To everyone’s surprise, they did, “Just let me speak to you. And then if you still want to kill me, I’ll let you.” Icheb looked up to him in horror. This was not a part of the plan. Q Junior didn’t return his glance, searching in the faces of every Q surrounding him for some sign that they may attack. “I’ve been accused of being a failed experiment, made by my parents to save the continuum. But I am not a failed experiment, because I am going to save it.” He swallowed, “Right now.” 

The Q’s, in a mixture of confusion and wonder stared up at him. He suddenly wasn’t sure he knew what to say. He looked down at Icheb and remembered. “You all remember the Q known as Quinn. He was bored with his life, and immortality. His death led to a revolution and a war, and eventually me. The revolution happened because if life had continued in the continuum the way it always had, soon enough there would be more Quinn’s standing among you. But I don’t think it has to be. And I think that because of the very reason you all want to kill me.”

He reached down and offered Icheb his hand. Icheb blinked, but took it, and Q Junior pulled him up to stand next to him, balancing precariously on the edge of the ring, but Q Junior kept him balanced. “You all think I’m going to go off the rails because of my attachment to Icheb. But you don’t know. You don’t know so many things. You don’t understand what it’s like to form attachments to other life forms.”

He looked out at the gathered Q. “You all know so much. Past, Present, Future, the science and mathematics of every phenomena that exists, every alien species that’s out there, and you think because you know all that, you know everything.” Q Junior shakes his head. “You don’t know what its like to be in awe of a trinary system sunrise, to appreciate how beautiful it is, not just the processes involved. You don’t…You don’t know what it’s like to look up to your father.” He looked over to his own father, “To want him to be proud of you.” Q Senior gave a small smile, “You don’t know what it’s like to want love from your mother, and to finally receive it.” Ms. Q smiled at her son as well. “To get that spark of inspiration when a good friend and mentor gives you advice.” Kathryn smiled at him as well, “To be hated by your own people in your own home,” He looked around at the other Q, many of whom muttered to themselves, “To love someone and know that they love you back.”

Icheb squeezed his hand, uncomfortable under the eyes of everyone there, but still standing tall and proud. Q Junior smiled at him, squeezing his hand back. “I love Icheb. And maybe we’ll be happy for the next seventy years of his life and I’ll be torn apart when he dies. Or, maybe next week we’ll decide that we don’t love each other as much anymore and we’ll break it off. The beauty of it is I have no idea. And I don’t want to know until it happens.”

He looked back over the crowd, “And that’s the only way the universe is going to keep looking interesting to you. It’s attachments with beings, learning how to see things through their eyes, not knowing what’s going to happen. There’s an infinite amount of beings and experiences, that it should sate even the infinite lives of the Q. And that is what I have to offer to save the continuum.”  
He stopped speaking and silence fell over the continuum. Q Senior had never looked prouder of his son, and Kathryn never looked prouder of her godson. Ms. Q simply shoved a Q she had been fighting off of her, then looked at her surrounding Q, nervous of what they were going to do.   
Everyone jumped at the sound of a gavel in the back of the room. Everyone turned to see seven judges sitting against the back wall, dressed up once again in their robes. “We have reached a new verdict.” Q Junior would have held his breath in anticipation if he needed air. “We have decided NOT to execute Q at this time.”

Icheb breathed a sigh of relief. Q Junior grabbed his hand and jumped off the post he stood on. Icheb embraced him, tightening his grip as the realization settled in. Q Junior only pulled away to kiss him. Several Q murmured among themselves, each having an opinion on what happened. Q Senior and Ms. Q pushed past them all to hug their son. Q Junior lingered slightly on his mother’s hug, enjoying the moment. 

Kathryn patted his arm proudly, “Nice speech,” She said, “Now, if we’re sure we’re all going to live, I have a report to finish for Starfleet.”

Q Junior couldn’t help but laugh. “Sure thing. I think we have some more stuff to figured out, but you both have helped. I’ll see you soon.” 

In a flash of light, Icheb was alone in his room. He looked down to see a datapad lying on the floor. It was the report he was going to turn in before he ran into Ms. Q. It had seemed so long ago. “Computer, what is the time?”

“The time is 1600and 42 hours.” The computer said. Only minutes after he had left. Unsure of what else to do, he picked up the datapad and left to turn in his report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only now am I realizing I spelled Kathyrn with a K but Cathy with a C. Oops.


	13. Epilogue

Icheb wasn’t too sure what to do after everything that had happened, so he tried writing out his experiences. It came out mechanical, lacking the emotions he wanted to portray, but it gave the facts. He wanted to talk with Seven about it. 

Admiral Janeway had come to check in on him, though he thought she may have wanted to hear any news about Q. Unfortunately, Icheb had none to offer, so she went home. 

Once he had written everything down he lay on his bed. He couldn’t fall asleep, he knew, but he was unsure of what else to do. 

The weight on the bed shifted, “You know, these beds Starfleet gets you are NOT comfortable,” Q said, “Remind me to get you a mattress made of Krazaka bird feathers, they’re the softest in the—“

“Q!” Icheb cut him off, sitting up in bed. He reached out to grab his shoulder, making sure he was really there. 

Q laughed at his boyfriend, sitting up to be at his level. “I missed you too.” With that, he kissed Icheb, holding the back of his head and lingering there. He pulled away to rest their foreheads against one another. 

Icheb relished in the moment, then pulled away, “What happened? After we left?”

Q rolled his eyes and lay back, “Oh, what DIDN’T happen. Most of the Q aren’t buying what I’m selling in terms of ‘form attachments to improve your life.’ Some still want to kill me, but thankfully none have tried. There are some that are trying it out, though most don’t really know how to go about it. I’ve been put up as the go-to Q if anyone has questions, which, is time consuming when dealing with Q. Dad has been bragging about how he always knew I would save us and what a genius I was, not-so-subtly implying he’s a genius for creating me.” He shrugged, “He still has yet to actually TRY my methods, but, it’s the thought that counts I guess.”

Icheb leaned down, leaning on his elbow, “and your Mom?”

Q’s smile fell away, “Well…she’s not to keen on this new way of doing things either, but we’re going on a trip together on a tour of the universe. It’s kinda like the one I went with Dad on. So, we’ll see how that turns out.”

Icheb nodded, “Well, good luck.”

Q’s smile returned, this one mischievous, “You know, there is one thing that’s good in all of this.” Icheb raised an eyebrow, “Dad has been taken off eternal guardian duty. Now I go wherever I want without him.”

Icheb smiled, “Excellent,” He managed to say before Q pressed his lips on him. He pushed Icheb down into the mattress. Icheb reached around him, weaving his hand through his hair.

“I got a gift for you,” Q said, pulling away just a tad. Icheb tilted his head, questioning. Q bit his lip, pulling himself off of Icheb and indicating the window. Icheb frowned and looked out.   
He blinked in surprise. “Is that…”

Q came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Icheb’s waist, “Brunali homeworld. I moved it away from the transwarp conduit so it can start building up technology again.”

Icheb blinked again, unsure how to process. “Q, you can’t…there have to be consequences for—“

“Ah, let me worry about that.” Q said, giving Icheb a peck on the cheek, “The continuum doesn’t have a prime directive. I figured, if I got to be a savior of my race, you could too. Consider it a ‘thank you’ for helping me out.”

Icheb looked down at the planet, the one place he never expected to ever return to. “Do you want to go down?” Q asked into his ear.

Icheb bit his lip “I don’t know. I shouldn’t. They were my home, and they tried to have me killed to save themselves.”

“Boy do I know what that’s like,” Q said. 

Icheb sighed. “I’ll go. If you go with me.”

He turned his head to face Q. Q seized the opportunity to kiss him. “Of course.”


End file.
